Blue Child
by HCCH
Summary: Kaito tried to make Aoko accept his KID identity. How far could his plan go and could he succeed? Disclaimer: Kaito/ KID, Aoko and Nakamori belong to "Magic Kaito" - Gosho Aoyama


There was a treasure that KID yearned for.

It was more valuable and more sophisticated than any gems ever existed on earth. This wasn't his exaggeration. He had come across countless rubies, stealing numerous sapphires and even laid his hand on the most precious diamonds in the world. Still, he hadn't seen anything like this before. This treasure had the finest blue crystals as eyes, the softest and smoothes silk as hair and more importantly, it had a heart of gold. To be fair, he had been by its side since his childhood but he could never possess it.

Only Kuroba Kaito could.

For a long time, Kaito had developed feelings towards Aoko. He had long viewed her not just as a childhood friend but more as a maiden. Behind all his pranks to get on her nerves, his only goal was to get her attention. He liked her but never admitted it to her face. Because of his emotion, he felt guilty of not letting her know the truth, the very truth that he was Kaitou KID. Struggling to get by between these identities wasn't easy. He would feel blissful when Aoko praised him for his magic and at the same time felt pain when she confessed how much she hated his other side. Remorseful as he was, he couldn't drop his mask until he detected the one who was responsible for his father's death. However, he still wanted her to accept him as the Phantom Thief.

This time he decided to write a warning note to inspector Nakamori. In his note, he stated:

_Dear Inspector Nakamori,_

_I'll come to take your Blue Child._

_KID_

That was it. There was no times, no places and no more hints. He had driven the inspector crazy with his short and ambiguous words. As Kuroba Kaito, he pretended to be clueless like everyone else but as Kaitou KID, he discreetly laughed at them. The inspector wasn't his opponent. Surely, Nakamori could never cause him any trouble with his master plan.

His reckoning had never been wrong.

While he was hiding outside Aoko's window in his KID suit, the police was gathering near an unknown place to protect the priceless "Blue Child" sapphire. KID arrogantly smirked under the full moon. How could that soulless stone be compared to the treasure he was about to steal. Aoko suddenly looked up to the sky and widened her eyes. She just saw KID, in his white cape and monocle, approaching her from above. Before she could make any sound, Aoko found herself drifted into a deep sleep…

Aoko woke up and screamed in panic. She couldn't make out where she was for blackness was the only thing she could see. She tried to crawl around but there was something restricted her movement. Aoko hysterically casted her hands to her sides, trying to grab a random object to stand up. There was nothing. Terrified as she was, the girl started sobbing when she heard footsteps by her ears.

"Don't be panic, my dear princess."

"Who…who are you?" Aoko asked in tears.

"My deepest apology for having caused you this much trouble. But it's necessary for my show…"

"Show?"

All of the sudden, dazzling lights appeared from nowhere. Aoko closed her eyes as she didn't get use to the brightness but soon opened them again, only to be amazed by the scenery in front of her. It was the most extravagant ballroom she had ever seen with white glittery pillars and spotless floors. They were polished so well that she could even see her own reflection, which drove her speechless. Aoko was dressed in an expensive silk gown with sparkling crystals embed on her sleeves and waist. The dress was puffy like clouds in the sky. On her head, there rested a cute little tiara. This wasn't Aoko the high school girl anymore. Tonight, she was a princess.

"Are you happy with that dress?"

Aoko turned around and cupped her mouth in horror. Standing before her was no other than Kaitou KID, the man she had ever hated. He was smiling at her. What a charming smile but she mustn't fall for that. Aoko rushed everywhere to find a door but it appeared that she was trapped with him, without any escape. KID leisurely moved towards her, only the sound of his footsteps was heard. Aoko's heart pounded faster, her hands were sweating under the white gloves. If KID came any closer, she would faint with fear.

"Please let me escort you…" KID gently took her hand.

"No, let me go!" Aoko jumped back.

KID stood helplessly in front of the stubborn girl for he didn't want to force her. Maybe it'd be easier if he were Kuroba Kaito instead. The young man sighed then quickly put on a mesmerizing smile.

"I do not wish to harm you. I just want to invite you for a talk."

Aoko still looked at him as if she wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'll return you immediately after tonight. I always did, right? But first, please…" KID offered his hand again.

"My dad will come to save me. Kaito will come to save me…"

"I doubt that." KID replied, still remained patient.

Aoko looked deep into his eyes and realized he was being sincere. Those eyes, those eyes were so familiar even though one of them was hidden behind the monocle. The girl shyly lifted her hand forwards. Without hesitation, KID grabbed it and led her to the stairs. As they strolled down the aisle, the rosebuds bloomed magically, creating a beautiful line of red roses. KID was pleased as Aoko's eyes sparkled with joy. He then presented her to a table where he had all her favorite deserts, from chocolate cakes to strawberry ice-cream. When Aoko was helping herself with the treat, KID still stood by her side and grinned mysteriously.

"So, princess Aoko. Please tell me more about this Kaito guy."

"It's none of your business…" Aoko said with her mouth full of food. "He was the best friend I could have. He's smart and talented. He might be a better magician than you!"

"You like him?"

"No…no…" Aoko stuttered. "Why would I like a guy like him?"

KID slightly turned his head away to hide his disappointment. Aoko didn't have feelings for his _other_ self either. That was sad.

"Anyway…" KID put on his charming front, "Since you don't have anyone you like, would you mind having this dance with me?"

KID snapped his fingers and a set of musical instruments appeared from nowhere, playing a ballad on their own. Aoko was taken aback by the "magic" that KID performed. It was simply magnificent. Before Aoko could agree, KID took her hand and swept her skillfully on the floor. The girl stayed silent in his arms. Undeniably, she felt something so familiar, so dear about this man. She had a feeling that she had known him for a long, long time. His gentle gestures, his warm look and the way he leaned her head on his shoulder had touched her trembling heart. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a bad guy as she thought. They continued their waltz in the soothing music. Even in her dream, Aoko couldn't imagine anything more romantic than this dance. KID was still looking at her kindly. Gathering all her courage, she asked:

"Aren't you going to steal something tonight? You sent my father a note…"

"Aoko, don't tell me you're an idiot like them. Who said anything about that sapphire?"

"But you said "Blue Child"…"

KID said nothing but smile wittily at her.

Little Aoko gasped in disbelief. Hurriedly, she stepped away from him. How could she be such a dummy that she didn't realize the letter's real meaning? "Blue child"…It lay in her name all along. From the beginning, she was his target…

KID suddenly glided closer to Aoko, his lips were inches away from hers. Aoko blushed vigorously and turned to a different direction. The Thief didn't give up. His hand lingered on her cheeks, determined to make her face him. Aoko could see the burning desire in his eyes. His passion was so strong that it could melt her. However, she weakly pushed him away.

"I love you, Aoko..."

In the end, KID had the courage to confess to the girl he loved. Or it was not KID anymore. It was Kaito who spoke. "Doesn't matter," he thought. At this moment, he only wished for this girl to understand how he felt. He was desperate in his own love. He stared at Aoko's astonished expression and sensed something bad was about to happen. As he expected, Aoko struggled to get out of his grip and ran towards the stairs. Broken-hearted, he chased after her as fast as he could. Suddenly, Aoko stripped and fell into his arms. Taking this chance, KID held his princess tightly. The girl was trying to escape in vain for she was rather powerless compared to a man like him.

"I love you, Aoko. I want you to know that I've long been in love with you. What is it about me that you hate? Is it because I'm a thief? Is it because I humiliate your father?"

"I hate everything about you!" Aoko yelled. "Even if you treated me like a princess, even if you promised me your love. I still hate you!"

"Maybe you'll change your mind after this kiss!"

KID quickly placed his fingers behind Aoko's nape and pulled her nearer. She was shaking her head like crazy. Her small hands were on his shoulders, shoving him away. Forcefully, KID tried to press his lips against hers. Aoko seemed to have given up as her arms dangled by her sides…

"Kaito…" She whispered.

KID held back immediately.

"If you continue, I'll never forgive you."

The Phantom Thief was panic as he saw a shimmering tear on the corner of Aoko's eye.

"Kuroba Kaito… Only he deserves my first kiss…"

KID released her little by little.

"Even if he wasn't as good-looking as you, as intelligent as you, as gallant as you, I still love him. He might be a jerk, a pervert but it doesn't matter. He might be cold and indifferent towards me, he might take my feelings for granted but I can bear it. As long as I love him, I can put up with everything…"

KID's face was heated up greatly. No doubt this was how Aoko truly felt about _him_.

"My first kiss belongs to only and only Kuroba Kaito. Even if he doesn't want it, I'll still save it for him. So… Don't you dare steal it, you thief!" Aoko shouted in anger.

They silently stared at each other for a while. Seconds later, a smile appeared on his blissful face.

"My dear princess…" He kneeled down in front of Aoko, reaching for her hand. "I fully understand your feelings and I'm sorry for my misbehavior…But now you have to leave."

"Huh?"

KID put a finger on his lips and waved his cape above Aoko's eyes. She didn't get what was going on, except for the fact that she slowly fell asleep.

It was 6 in the morning.

Kaito quietly observed Aoko resting in her bed. Nothing could describe his happiness after hearing her honest words last night. Finally, she confessed. Kaito smiled to himself then gently held her hand. That kiss, he could wait. His secret identity, it could wait. Kaito yawned tiredly for he was up all night and yet it was another failed mission. His eyes were about to shut. Still, he had managed to slip a note under Aoko's pillow:

_Dear my princess,_

_I now return you to the man you love_

_I'll wait until you accept me too._

_KID_


End file.
